Love, Your Secret Admirer
by mystery5949
Summary: Chad Dylan Cooper's revenge is the sweetest kind...
1. Chapter 1

**************Trailer**************

You've all heard the saying "revenge is sweet" right?

Well, Chad Dylan Cooper gives that saying a whole new meaning.

When the girl he has a crush on pulls a prank, and doubts his abilities to retaliate, he takes it to heart.

He thinks it's the perfect prank, until he takes it a little too far.

Will he end up hurting the girl he really loves?

A whole story packed with hilarious events, sweet moments, and a plot that will keep you on the edge of your seat.

Stay tuned....


	2. Foreword: My Life

Hey. What's up? Yeah, that's right. It's TV's own Chad Dylan Cooper. I'm here to tell you a story of an event that was life-changing for me.

Okay, so you're probably thinking; "What's so life-changing about you pulling a prank on Sonny?"

Well, to find that out you'll have to keep your ears, well in this case your _eyes_, open.

Yeah, this story is about Sonny and I and the events leading up to the beginning of our relationship. Yes, some of the happenings in this story are completely random and crazy.

That's how I am. Unique. In a good way, of course... Well, if you're going to be reading a story that has a measurable amount of signifigance in my life, you might as well learn some things about me first.

So, before starting this... what would you call it? Maybe an autobiography? Whatever. Anyway, before I begin to write, read up on my life and family.

Get some answers to your burning questions.

* * *

My life is naturally complicated. I've known that from the time I was a little kid. You see, I've been in Hollywood since I had a lucky stroke and landed a leading part on the "Goody Gang" when I was around four.

Hollywood has been kind to me all my years that I've lived in it. For the most part. Sure, there were a few times growing up when I wished I could be on a Little League team or go to the skatepark without being bombarded by paparazzi.

But I knew that I would never give up my fame. It was something I had grown up to. It was a part of my life.

My image was something else that I would never give up. In Hollywood, a good image is as crucial as flour in a cake.

You won't rise unless you have what you need.

That is my main reason for being the self-centered egomaniac I am. It has been a part of me so long, that its who I am.

I suppose its always been _me_ and that its not totally Hollywood that changed me. Although its quite a big part.

I don't remember ever being the sweet, compassionate kid. I learned the art of deceit from the immense staff I had to teach and train me when it came to all things Hollywood.

I learned manipulation was the way for everything.

Let's face it; you have to be an extremely good actor to be able to make it in Hollywood safely. And not just to get a part on a TV series or movie.

I'm willing to bet you're curious about my family.

Well, I'll start with my mother.

My mother is an absolute beam of sunshine. She cares for her family with an upbeat attitude and a smile that is permanently etched across her face.

You see, my mom is a former model. She was one of the biggest modeling stars of her time.

With her fair blonde hair, whimsical blue eyes, and creamy pale skin, she could look beautiful in anything, I suppose.

In fact, a few admirers still are awed by her presence when they meet her in the flesh.

My mom quit her job when she married my dad. She was quite content to be a stay at home mother for her children.

My dad... well, I don't know my dad. He left when I was two and has never even tried to contact me.

He broke my mom's heart and didn't even care.

I do have a step-dad, David. We get along quite well and I enjoy spending time with him. When he is around.

He has this company that is based in LA, but he travels all over the world doing his work.

I honestly have no idea what his work is all about.

I mean, he's tried to explain it to me but all I've picked up from it is that its some kind of foreign trades comission.

But, then again, I could be wrong.

But that doesn't happen very often with me.

David actually took me to my very first basketball game when I was seven.

I had the best time that night. I felt like a normal kid.

Not a young Hollywood prince.

Mom says that David has been good for me. I agree with her.

Its not often that I open up to people that I don't have much in common with. Its different with David.

He's been a great friend to me despite my, at times, unwilling attitude.

You may be wondering about my siblings.

I have two. A big brother and a little sister.

Well, a half sister.

Colby.

David is her father.

My little sister is, I have to admit, adorable. Though she doesn't always act it.

She can be mean and manipulative. A little like her older brother.

She can cry a few tears and get everything her way.

Mom and David adore her. That's just pure fact.

She has golden blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes that favor my own.

Colby is now nine, and was supposed to be a twin.

When Kaley was born, she had a heart disease.

It was awful.

Both mom and Kaley spent three weeks in the hospital.

Kaley underwent several surgeries that we hoped would heal her.

But it didn't turn out that way.

Mom grieved the loss of Kaley. She was so thankful she had Colby; who shone a light in her otherwise dark days.

We still celebrate Kaley's birthday with Colby's; remembering my little sister that was in the world a short three weeks.

On a brighter note, I still have my big bro Alex to tell you about.

Alex is five years older than me.

Mom had him when she was fifteen.

Mom found out she was expecting dad's child and they rushed into marriage.

That's just one of the reasons they never got their happily ever after.

Alex was the practical, smart child. From the time he was just a toddler he was always figuring out how things worked.

He seemed to find a natural pattern and order to everything he saw. He now studies art at NYU.

Fame has never appealed to him. He's always avoided the spotlight as much as possible.

He looks nothing like me. You wouldn't be able to tell we were brothers at first glance.

Alex has short, dark hair. His eyes are the deepest shade of brown with tiny flecks of green.

One thing we do have in common is our pale white skin.

While Colby and I favor mom, Alex inherited most of his looks from dad.

From what he says, the girls at NYU throw themselves at him.

Not like he cares.

He's engaged to another art student, Bethany Byers. Bethany is one year younger than him and is very passionate about her art as well.

Alex and I stay in touch pretty well. He is all the time sending me emails conveying the latest news on and off campus.

Mom prefers snail mail so while she awaits her own letter she reads tidbits of Alex's emails to me to satisfy her waiting.

So that's my life. That's my family.

I'm not sure about my extended family. I know none of them.

No grandparents, aunts, uncles, or cousins.

Just the family I know. And love.

As Chad Dylan Cooper, and a guy, I tend not to let my feelings show.

But I'm way more into my family than anyone would ever guess.

I'm more normal than anyone knows, too.

An image sometimes isn't who a person really is.

I suppose that I _am_ a class A jerk sometimes. Most of the time.

But I can be sweet.

When I want to be.

But that's not who I am. It's not who I've "learned" to be.

You can't expect the sweet moments to come gushing out when around me.

That's why they're that much sweeter when they do come around.

Once in a blue moon.


	3. The Price of Pudding

**Sorry I haven't updated recently you guys. I've been extremely busy and extremely sick. I've missed writing this story!!!**

* * *

I stood in the doorway of the _So Random!_ prophouse, dripping in dark, slimy pudding.

Now, you may be thinking, "What the heck is Chad Dylan Cooper doing with pudding all over him?"

Well, let me tell you two words that explains it all: Sonny Munroe.

Yeah, now you get it.

Let me backtrack a little.

What led me to the doorway of the Randoms prophouse, where I normally wouldn't go under any circumstances, is all my boss's fault.

Let's go back to this morning, seven A.M., all of the cast crowded into Robert McLackley's small, cluttered office.

"Ok, people," said Robert, the show's director, pushing his expensive reading glasses farther up his nose, "I have some news that you all might just be interested in."

Everyone looked around and rolled their eyes.

The last announcement they were supposed to be "interested in" was that it was Mackenzies Falls' turn to select a project to benefit Condor Studios'.

He told us that we were providing funds for brand new recycle bins to be placed in the cafeteria.

So you can see why we are all so overcome with euphoria.

"I have cleared it with Mr. Condor that Mackenzie Falls will be having a short two week hiatus for special reasons."

What? Hiatus? Now?

That could _not_ happen.

I mean, we are at the peak of our season and the ratings were better than ever.

An unexpected hiatus that is _not_ marked on the TV schedule will be just the thing to make the viewers angry and the message boards will be filled with ideas of staging riots and bombarding Condor Studios'.

Ok, so its not that serious but still, I've seen the message boards and they can get pretty crazy.

They have, like, zero patience. I am not kidding.

"The hiatus will be used for bettering yourselves and providing more opportunities to expand your future."

I am bored already...

"So, each of you will be assigned a show, besides Mackenzie Falls, at Condor Studios' and will be helping the manager's do their jobs."

Um, did he just say what I think he just said? Because Chad Dylan Cooper acts. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't _help._

"You will be running errands, painting sets, moving props, all of that good stuff," he said with a glint in is eye.

"Now I know for some of you this may be a totally different realm of showbiz than you're used to, and that's exactly why I'm doing this."

At this, Mr. McLackely seemed to look directly at me. It could've been my imagination, I guess.

"You may think that acting will always be there for you to fall back on, but let's face it people, dreams can be crushed into the dirt and pounded until every last drop of hope is dried up and vanished forever!"

Um, dramatic much?

His words suggested faded dreams and lost hope, thus forcing him to become an overpaid director of a teen drama show.

But that would _never_ happen to me. I had too many things going for me.

"So," he said, composing himself, "I want you all to think about this being a great opportunity for your career."

After he had finished his "enlightening" speech, he began calling names from a clipboard, giving each person a show to help.

I held my breathe as I waited for my name to be called. I knew what show I was going to be stuck with.

The fact that today was already going horrible pretty much gave me no other hope.

"Mr. Cooper, you will be assissting Marshall Pike over at _So Random!_"

Well, at least I saw it coming.

I rolled my eyes and stepped forward to claim my ID badge which had my name and ID number on it.

Supposedly there was a new rule that you couldn't go to another set now without having an ID badge.

I had visited the Randoms plenty of times without my badge since that rule had been taken into effect.

You didn't see me getting into trouble did you?

After everyone had been assigned a show and given a badge, we were dismissed to our new work that we were sentenced to for two straight weeks.

On the way out there were a few comments of excitement, but mostly there were groans and comments of, " and all his "great" ideas!"

I had to agree with the majority. This was complete and utter torture.

"Mr. Cooper," said Mr. McLackley, calling me by my personally hated nickname.

"Yes sir," I said with a note of boredom in my voice. This was all so beneath me.

"It is no coincidence that you are being assinged _So Random!_ and I presume you are aware of that?"

He looked at me with a firm stare, which was creeping me out a little.

"Yes sir, I figured that it wasn't," no need to pretend I had no idea what he was talking about and get an unnecessary lecture.

As it turns out, I was getting one anyway.

"I have noticed the animosity between you and the cast from _So Random!_ and thought that if you were actually interacting with the work that is done there, you might form a different opinion."

Right. Don't get your hopes up.

"So, you are to obey Mr. Pike and do everything you can to help. Are we clear?"

Normally I would've had an attitude or some kind of retort to throw at him, but his stare was so creepy I merely said, "Yes sir, we are."

He looked pleased, "Great. Now, get out of here. You have work to do."

I sighed and, slipping my ID badge over my head, walked toward the _So Random! _set.

* * *

"Chad, will you take these scripts to Sonny, Nico, and Grady? Its a new sketch and I haven't got them to everyone yet."

It was my second day at _So Random!_ and so far, it was uneventful. Yesterday I didn't see the cast at all, which was a good thing in my thinking.

"Yes sir," I said, a sigh tinting the edge of my voice.

I would have to face Sonny whom, yes, I had a crush on. There, I admitted it.

You probably thought that wouldn't.

"They should be in the prop house getting props for today's rehearsal," he said turning back to the papers in his hand.

He was muttering to himself and running his hand through his thin cover of hair.

I make my way through the twists and turns of corridors and head up hall leading to the Randoms' prophouse.

I was about to enter when I heard Sonny's familar giggle. My heart did a somersault, which made me feel irritated with myself.

I shouldn't be like this over a girl. It was ridiculous.

Pushing all thoughts of the cuteness of Sonny out of my head, I entered the prophouse.

As I entered, time seemed to speed up instead of slow down as I was immersed in a cold, oozing sensation.

I gasped as I looked down an saw the dark, slimy mess covering me.

It was everywhere. And even worse, in my _hair_.

I looked up to the sound of four people laughing. Sonny, Nico, Grady, and Zora's muffled laugh coming from inside her coffin, or whatver she called it.

The first person I saw was Sonny. She was laughing so hard, tears were streaming down her face.

Her eyes locked with mine for a moment. I was glared fiercely at her. She looked away, still laughing.

Nico spoke first, "Chad, you have a little something right here," he said, teasing me.

I felt my temper start to rise.

Grady spoke next. "Just so you know, this was all Sonny's idea," both he and Nico pointed at the giggling Sonny who was still wiping tears from her eyes.

"Not _all_ of it," she protested. "You guys thought of the pudding," she started laughing again.

"I was originally gonna go with mustard," she said between peals of laughter.

I stood in silent fury for a moment, and then I spoke. "Well, I'm just here to deliver these scripts, which Marshall will be very upset to see ruined," I said staring at Sonny.

Nico and Grady stopped laughing instantly.

"Uh, Uh," Nico stammered. "I gotta go, um,"

Grady said, "Yeah we gotta..."

They looked at each other, "Bye," they said making a run for the door, Zora now following.

"Good going Sonny, now you're messing with _the man_," she said in a way only Zora could.

Sonny didn't look afraid.

"It was worth it," she said with an easy shrug.

"You'll see how worth it it will be when I get revenge," I said menacingly, meaning for it to scare her.

Instead, she bust out laughing harder.

"Oh wow! That was almost as good as the look on your face a minute ago," she said.

"You? Get revenge? Oh, please!"

She flopped on the couch and laughed some more.

She had no idea what was coming for her.

"Fine. But we'll see who has the last laugh when I get my revenge."

With that, I slapped the pudding covered scripts on the table and marched out, leaving Sonny Munroe laughing all by herself.

She would soon see the price of pudding.

* * *

**A/N- So what did you think? Be honest and please review, I beg of you. I am on my knees!!!**


	4. The GutHitter

**Yeah... don't get extremely used to me updating this quickly all the time. But it's possible that I might!**

**Thanks SOOO much for the reviews!! The mean so much! **

* * *

I was looking at my computer screen intently. All my attention was focused on the words on the screen.

My eyes didn't stray anywhere else.

I had come home, cleaned all that leftover pudding off of me, and had eaten a quick supper.

Now, I am Googling my way to revenge.

Cut me some slack. I'm at a loss when it comes to pranks and tricks and all that childish stuff.

Google's a life saver in every other case, so why not now?

But I've been sitting here for forty-five minutes looking for good revenge, and so far, I've got nothing.

Sonny doubting my revenge abilities today lit a fire in the deepest corners of my soul.

I other words, she ticked me off.

So now, she has to pay the price.

And, by the looks of it, it's going to be a really cheap price.

I was getting frustrated. Can't a guy turn to Google to get revenge ideas for a mastermind prankster?

I usually consider my computer to be a neccessity, almost something of a lifeline.

But as useful as it is right now, I might as well go outside to a rock and say, "Hey, how would you get revenge on a girl that you're really ticked off at?"

So, as you can see, I pretty much feel as if I'm going crazy.

After my nerves get stretched to their utmost breaking point, I click the exit button so hard, that the mouse literally jumps off the table, lands on a picture frame, which falls and makes a loud thud, which makes me have to explain to mom what happened.

"I was just getting a workout and the poor picture frame couldn't handle it."

So here I am, ten minutes later, thinking some more.

I'm left to my self for ideas, which means no good revenge can come out of this.

I hate having to admit that I'm not good at something.

Sigh.

I look around the room, as if its going to help me figure a solution out sooner.

How am I supposed to get back at her ten times better when her prank is twenty times better than my own pranks?

I hate admitting this, but I need more than the help of Google to get me through this one.

Gosh, I hate to admit it.

I get up and start to pace, walking in a random pattern around my room.

I mindlessly turn on the radio and flop down on the bed.

The minutes tick by as I'm waiting for some idea to hit me right in the gut, to prove that I'm a sheer genius and that nothing can stop me.

But, as you can guess, that's not going to happen.

I look at the clock and can't believe my eyes when I see that its gotten late.

Something close to despair rushes through me as I realize time is scarce to figure this out.

I get ready for bed, going through my usual routine.

I hope that brushing my teeth and washing my face will give me some stroke of luck.

But I'm not Irish so...

I climb into bed and toss restlessly, my mind still turning with amateur possibilities.

I begin to feel defeat for the first time since... well... since I lost out on a movie role to a stupid blondwad kid.

(Better known as Zac Efron)

I sigh, then turn, sigh, then turn.

I repeat this over and over until I feel sure my mind is going to completely explode my hopeless ideas all over the place.

Not sure how I would explain that one to mom.

I finally start to doze off after I promise myself something will come to me in the morning.

I mean, after all, a goodnight's sleep is just what a person in my situation needs.

I'm not sure exactly what my situation is though.

I do to an extent but, the rest seems to be a twisted mess.

This doze turns into a deep sleep, with dreams dancing in my mind.

"That's it!" I shout, bolting upright in my bed.

I look at the clock beside my bed. It's red letters tell me that it's 2:07 in the morning.

An idea just struck me thats so great, it may just be recorded in revenge history.

This was going to be sweet....

No pun intended there.

* * *

**I know it was a little short, but I had to have a filler chapter. Let me know what you think of the direction I'm going in! **


	5. The First Letter

**A/N- Alright so I'm continuing a story I started awhile back... so here goes nothing!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own SWAC**

**CPOV**

So, not only did I have a flash of complete brilliancy last night, but it was accompanied by an even more genius idea this morning. I know how to draw little Miss Prankster in to my own ingenious prank without raising any red flags.

It should be illegal to be as fabulously talented as I am.

So by the time I had finished my day's worth of cruel and unusual punishment, I had immaculately planned my ideas to get the old revenge ball rolling.

For the first time since I started at Condor Studios, I was actually in a hurry to get home. When I got there, I found excuses to get past my mom's goodwilled, though somewhat annoying, inquiries of my day at work, and ran up the steps to my room.

Thankfully, Colby was at a friends house tonight so I didn't have to worry about her barging in. She would love a chance to get some dirt on her older brother.

As soon as I changed into more clean and comfortable clothes, I turned my laptop on and bit back a delighted laugh.

Ok, so here was my plan. To make sure that I have Sonny right where I want her for my "sweet" revenge, I'm going to make sure that she doesn't suspect me for any reason at all. I was going to distract her from the real issue, which was my revenge.

I was going to give her a secret admirer.

I know, how do I do it? Not only am I the best actor of my generation, but I'm a Prank Master. I never would have been proud of that before. The Prank Master part, I mean.

So, as I thought about what I was going to say, I pulled up the program on my laptop that would make the magic happen.

Soon I was typing away, backspacing and tweaking some lines to perfect this letter that held the key to everything that was going to help me get Sonny Munroe back.

Finally, after about 20 minutes of typing away, I had the finished product on the screen before my eyes. Once again, CDC had knocked it out of the park. The letter read:

_Dear Sonny,_

_Your gorgeous brown eyes and beautiful smile makes my knees go weak. I watch you every day with adoring eyes and wonder if I could ever have a chance with you. You are my Sonshine._

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

Ok, so it was kind of cheesy, but that was the whole point. Sonny would go crazy over someone who took time to write her little love notes. She was that kind of girl.

And this was where my incredible genuis came in, she would never guess that it was me who wrote it because CDC never, ever would give up a minute of his time to write stupid love notes to some girl. That is, unless it was for some good cause. Like a totally awesome revenge prank.

I swiftly printed out the note and quietly procured a pink envelope from my mom's stationery that was in a desk in her room. As I was stuffing the letter into the envelope I heard my mom's soft footsteps coming down the long hallway and quickly hid the letter under the laptop.

No need to go through what would probably end up being my mom's endless interrogation as to why I was stealing her stationery.

Her _pink_ stationery at that.

I heard her knock at my door just as I was expecting and said, "Come in."

She entered my room and looked around. She was always staying true to her reputation as "neat freak" by making sure every inch of the house was clean, including my room.

"Honey, dinner's ready. It's just you and me tonight."

David was gone again. When he was away mom always got sentimental about the whole family eating together. She said it gave her time to "bond with my children."

That always made me and Colby roll our eyes.

"Alright mom, be right there," I said willing her to hurry up and go away so I could finish my mission.

When she closed the door I got the note back out and finished putting it in the envelope and then wrote Sonny's name on the back.

When I finished these last details, I put it on my laptop where I would be sure I wouldn't forget it. Not that I possibly could.

I looked at it one last time before I headed down to dinner with a triumphant smirk on my face.

Yes, CDC had done it again.

Are you really that surprised?

_**A/N- So what did you think? Let me know! Review!**_


	6. Delivery!

**A/n- Ok, first things first. I know that I haven't updated this story in over a year. And I know that fact sucks extremely bad. Let's just say that I became overwhelmed with certain things happening in my life, and this story kind of got pushed to the side. I eventually forgot about it, but I happened upon it on my computer and decided that I needed to finish it. So here you go. I kindly ask you to review so that I'll know how I'm doing with picking this back up. Thanks! **

After I had carefully prepared myself for yet another day of being me, I began to meticulously gather each item that would help me to carry out the first step of my oh-so-genius prank. I grabbed the "love" letter from my desk drawer and slid it smoothly into my very accomodating coat pocket, smirking as I made my way down to the breakfast room. Chad Dylan Cooper, I thought to myself slyly, you're going to make this girl wish she had never messed with the best actor of her generation.

When I arrived at the studio, I had to suppress a groan of annoyance as I walked onto the So Random! set. Even my exceptional prank couldn't keep the fact that I had some heavy- yes, it is very strenuous being amongst the amateurs, thank you very much- labor to look forward to. Oh yes, and I was just adoring the fact that said labor was benefitting this pathetic excuse for a "sensational" tween show. I rolled my eyes to myself before showing my badge to the increasingly nervy security guy posted just off the main entrance to the set, as if he truly had no memory of me whatsoever. Let's just say ole' Stiff-Neck and I had a quite, uh, boisterous history. Hey, it's not my fault he got stuck with a job that required dealing with the likes of me; I just do my own job and go on. As I walked over to where Marshall was seated in the director's chair, I was planning my moves second by second. _Okay, _I thought, _I'll just check-in with Marshall, make some excuse about some business to attend to- not a lie, I might add- and stuff this thing into Sonny's mailbox. _I know that you are all just bursting with awe over my creative streak. Well, I'm not the kind of guy who enjoys making a scene out of this kind of _activity_. Besides, this letter was from a supposed _secret _admirer; I had to go nondescript. Still, I have to admit that it would be nice to have some kind of special fanfare to really make this whole thing come off as real. After all, Sonny was the type of girl who enjoyed cute little quirks. Caught up in this thought, I found myself with a small smile on my face. I thought about Sonny's cute little quirks. It was these things that made her who she was. Surprised at this sudden snag in my thoughts, I wiped the smile off my face and the girl out of my thoughts. _This is your moment Cooper, _I told myself, _go out there and make the great pranksters of the world proud. _A smirk once again returned to my lips as I thought, _and make the Prankster of Condor Studios regret her ill-fated little Pudding Prank._

Unfortunately, this little agenda of mine was not to be. As soon as I walked up to the over-caffeinated Marshall, who was busy muttering and running his hands through practically nonexistant hair, I was given my first assignments of the day.

"Chad," said the constantly frenzied director, "I need you to help the crew move some props for rehearsal, _now._"

I groaned, not daring to argue with him and risk getting into even more hot water with the so-called "higher-ups", and muttered a disgruntled, "Yes sir," and began to head in the direction of my job, but he continued with more to-do's which, to my extreme displeasure, were sure to take up most of my morning, if not all of it.

So, it was with disdain that I set about my tasks, making sure that I did the absolute minimum required. I was frustrated with the crew members, who insisted on talking and making stupid, pathetic jokes while moving the props around. They obviously did not take the stressed out director too seriously, as they seemed to harbor no fear of invoking his wrath for being absolute slow-pokes. After that job was finally (thank you, God!) completed, I had to assist a bunch more of the crewmen who were doing some repairs on props that were afflicted with the wear and tear that comedy apparently had inflicted upon them. These guys had jokes too, but they were of the much more perverted sort. And, for your information, I only laughed at about two and one-half of them. Following that ordeal, to which I had been no real help at all, I was sent to make dozens of copies of various scripts to hand out to everybody and their brother. By the time lunch rolled around, I was nearly dragging along the concrete floor. Oh, it's not that the work had required an unnatural amount of physical exertion, that was out of the question for me, despite my "obligations". It all amounted to where the work took place. The setting made all the difference. At this point, I was ready to just drop the letter off, make some excuse about being ill to escape the few hours I still had left in this purgatory, and enjoy the results of my fantastic plan tomorrow. I was just getting ready to make good on this idea when I caught a look at a beautiful, bursting bouquet of flowers setting on a random table against the wall in the tiny office that housed the casts' mailboxes.

_Perfect, _I thought happily, as the possibilites took shape in my mind. _This could be that extra sparkle that my idea needs. _Looks like that little set-back this morning was just giving me some extra time to fan the flames of my genius which just provided me with a new, improved plan. What can I say? I really am setting a new standard for revenge.

I hadn't had a chance to even look at Sonny all day, I had been so busy, which was probably for the best. Now, I looked at the closed white door that stood between me and Sonny's dressing room. A pink neon sign hung on the door that said _Tawni _in curvy, cursive letters. I stared distractedly at the glowing lights as I listened for any signs of human life. I took a deep breath, willing myself to just do it.

_Come on, Cooper, _I urged myself, _just go ahead. Don't be a coward!_

At that thought, I quickly snapped out of my reverie and, in a speed which I didn't even know was near to attainable, I set the pink-clad letter at the bottom of the door, setting the vase of flowers from the office- it was a flash of inspiration- on top of it. I finished off the whole display with a small red heart balloon tucked in with the flowers. This addition was courtesy of Ted McMillan, a Craft Services guy who was known to receive little gifts like this from his wife from time to time. I had snatched it off his cart when he had been away at lunch, figuring he wouldn't think much of its disappearance. As soon as I had rapidly arranged the present, I gave a firm knock at the door, and sprinted like I have never, ever sprinted before in my seventeen years of life around the corner of the corridor, where I would be sure to hear everything that went down. Almost as soon as I rounded the corner, I heard the door open and soft music playing in the background.

"Seriously guys?" I heard Sonny say into the empty corridor. "This game is really getting old...," she trailed off into silence. I could picture her eyes as that curious frown wrinkled her forehead upon finding her surprise. "What the heck is this?" she asked, more to herself than to anyone in particular. I heard rustling as she picked up the gift. "Oh my God, Tawni, come look at this."

A few moments passed as I heard the girls talking in low tones inside the room. I peeped around the corner and saw that the door was standing about halfway open. A few seconds later I ducked back around the corner as I heard Tawni exclaim,

"Wow, that is so cheesy!" She giggled in that grating, high-pitched squeak that she had. I, for one, was offended. That was extremely awesome work! It was not cheesy in the least.

Sonny echoed the thoughts in my head as I heard her say, a bit indignantly, "It is not cheesy. It's sweet." Then, her voice took on a tone that bespoke her feelings. "I can't believe there is a guy out there as kind and caring as this. And he's sensitive! He was obviously trying to surprise me with that secret admirer letter. Or, maybe he was shy." Her voice rang with hopefulness and joy.

"You mean he was being geeky and acting like a school girl with a crush," Tawni said, and I could practically hear her rolling her eyes. At these words, I turned around and headed down the opposite corridor. No matter what Blondie said, I was very much satisfied with my handiwork. I had impressed Sonny, of course. My charms were perfectly groomed. I had a way of catching a lady's attention, no matter how I went about the process of it. I smiled to myself as I went in search of Marshall. I was going to play the part of the diseased and get home early. There would be plenty of time to enjoy the affects that my "surprise" had had on Sonny tomorrow, when I was bound to have more time to talk. I walked quickly towards the main corridor, giving myself a standing ovation as I did so.

**A/n- Please send some reviews my way! I need to know if picking this story back up is going to work out. Let me know!**


End file.
